I Do Times Two
by xiao chan
Summary: Lorelai and Rory plan a double wedding. Will Emily take over? Will Luke and Tristan survive? Will they live happily ever after? Trory and Luke x Lorelai.
1. Men Can't MultiTask

**A/N-This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, so please constructive critticism only.**

**Chapter 1**

"Luke, Mom's here!"

"Damn it!" I heard him yell as a loud crash of pots and pans echoed through the diner. "Distract her!"

"For how long?"

"Aw, fifteen minutes, maybe?"

"Yeah, how 'bout I just stick her with a horse tranquilizer," I muttered under my breath thinking of the impossible task of keeping my mother away from Luke on her birthday. Her traditional ten cups of coffee as an indulgence for being one year closer to death did nothing to make my job easier. I took a deep breath and ran out of the diner to waylay my mother.

"Hello Mini-Me! Give the birthday girl a hug!"

"Hi, mom," I said as I embraced my forty-year-old mother, even though she hardly looked the part. She looked late twenties, at most. "So how's it feel to be forty?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," She sniffed with her nose in the air. "I'm not a day over twenty-eight. Forty is _ancient_!"

"Of course," I said while rolling my eyes and grabbing her arm and steering her the other direction.

"Wait where are you taking me?"

"The mortuary, to pick out your coffin. They're having a sale. The mahogany one with the pink satin interior is nice."

"Why can't we look over the catalog at Luke's?"

"Because Caesar wasn't watching the soup and he let it explode all over the kitchen," I explained while embellishing with hand motions. "Luke's really pissed right now, especially since it ruined the nice lunch he made you, so we can't go in there until he's got everything ready."

"Ooh, don't forget our bet," Lorelai said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't rub it in your face too badly when I win."

"Which you won't."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"What are you two arguing about now?"

I smiled as Tristan walked up to us with two cups of coffee in his hand. "We were arguing over whether or not you'd show up."

He made a face. "O ye of little faith." He turned Lorelai, offered one of the cups and said, "Happy Birthday!"

"No!" I yelled and I grabbed before Lorelai could take it.

"Excuse me!" She wailed. "I think that that cup was offered to _me_!"

"Tristan, I have to warn you. Next time you want to give my mother a birthday gift, do _not_ give her coffee."

He tilted his head to the side and gave me a small smile that reminded me of a mischievous child who had just stolen cookies from the jar when he wasn't supposed to. "Why?"

"Because, it doesn't go well with the other ten cups that she has every year on this same day," I explained.

"So, I take it you have a long way to go to catch up," He smiled again.

"I've only had five, I'm being severely deprived right now," I replied smugly while lifting the cup to my face.

"Sorry, Lorelai." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Not fair," She whined as she shoved my shoulder.

I merely smirked as I licked my lips and said, "Mmm, Irish Crème."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I grabbed the other cup of coffee he was holding before she could get to it, which only caused the pain in my shoulder to sharpen. Depriving my mother of free coffee was like walking into a lion's den, but it had to be done.

"Oh, I see how it is now," Tristan said after I finished the first cup and moved on to the next, a frown marring his beautiful features. "The coffee gets a warmer welcome than I do."

"I'm sorry, but you are no longer the love of my life," I teased with a big grin.

"Thank you," He said sarcastically. "On a scale from one to ten, my confidence level is now a two."

"It's how she works," Lorelai said dramatically. "First she makes you fall in love with her, then she steals your coffee. It's how I got hooked."

Tristan gave me a heart-melting smile. "I don't mind so much," He said softly while kissing me gently on the tip of my nose.

I blushed as I looked into his dark eyes. I felt that familiar feeling wash over me, you know, the feeling of total and utter helplessness that spreads down your spine. The same feeling that makes my knees turn to jelly and makes me sound like a blathering idiot.

Our moment was interrupted however, as Lorelai made gagging sounds. I turned and grimaced. "Very mature, _mother_."

"Finally," She said as she rolled her eyes. "I can't stand watching you two eye-kiss when I don't have anyone to eye-kiss with."

"You have Luke," Tristan said as the corners of his mouth twitched at her jealousy.

"Yes, but he's not here," she said grumpily.

"What happened?"

"Soup explosion," I explained.

"Who?"

"Caesar."

"Can't trust anyone named Caesar."

"Come on!" Lorelai cried as she grabbed my arm. "Buy me something! It's my birthday!"

I groaned and grabbed Tristan's arm while hearing him whine. "Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because you didn't get her a birthday gift." I replied.

"Yes I did! You drank it!"

"Doesn't count anymore!" Lorelai cried out gleefully. "Now you have to buy me something twice as expensive!"

"Wait, who decided that?" He complained.

"It's the gift giving rule," I explained. "If the original gift is damaged in any way shape or form, you have to buy another one, only twice as expensive."

He shrugged and grinned. "Oh well. Just twelve dollars."

Lorelai stopped and glared at him. "Forty-year old mother of girlfriend gets only a twelve dollar present from her boyfriend. Forty-year old mother almost going through mid-life crisis only gets a twelve dollar present from male version of daughter. Forty-year old, _single_ mother being kept away from her soon to be fiancé on her _birthday_ gets only a twelve dollar present from the jerk that deprived her of coffee."

"I didn't deprive you of coffee!"

"You offered me coffee in front of my daughter, it's the same thing!"

"I wonder how Luke feels about having his life planned for him," I said as I grabbed my arguing mother and boyfriend.

"Rory!" We all stopped and turned around to find Luke sticking his head out of the diner door.

"Hey Luke!" I called out.

"You can come in now," He said with his usual grumpy huff.

"Goody!" Lorelai jumped up and down while clapping, while running after him.

"Let's make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Tristan said with a grin.

I nodded and followed them, tingles going up and down my spine in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

The diner empty, strangely enough. It was midday, and it was normally full to bursting with people. But all the tables had been cleared except for one. There was a large table for four, with flower arrangements in the middle and dishes with funky lids on them to keep the food hot. I had to admit, I was quite impressed on how quickly Luke got it all done.

"Ooh, food!" Lorelai cried out.

Luke smiled and pulled her chair out for her. "Dig in."

We had a wonderful lunch, laughing and talking about life in general. Tristan explained how he was going to open his own consultant business and he's already got some clients in line. It was wonderful, I was so proud of him.

After the food had been cleared away, Luke brought out some wine and poured us each a bit. He lifted his glass and said in his most official voice, "Happy Birthday, Lorelai." He looked at her with such emotion that I had to look away with tears in my eyes. "May you live for forty more years." He sipped his wine and gave her sweet kiss on the lips. Tristan and I grinned at each other as we held hands underneath the table.

That was when he did it. He got down on one knee and pulled a small, black velvet box out of his breast pocket. He opened it as Lorelai gasped. "Lorelai, would you marry me?"

For once, my mother was speechless. She stared at the ring for several minutes, then said quietly, "How many carats is that?"

"Two," Luke replied with a small grin.

"Then you've got a deal," She said with a quivering voice.

Happily, Luke slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Tristan and I both clapped as he hugged her and lifted her off the ground.

As soon as the magnitude of the situation had settled in, I cried out, "I win!"

Lorelai looked up in horror and yelled, "No!"

"Yes!" And I gave an evil cackle.

"No! No fair! You were in on this!"

"Too late, we shook on it, I win!"

"Wait, she wins what?" Luke asked.

"I win the bet! Now I get to pick out her wedding dress!"

"Noooo!" She yelled.

Tristan laughed and Luke shook his head. "A perfectly good moment, ruined by a bet."

"Don't worry, Luke. I'll make her look pretty."

"I don't wanna look pretty!" Lorelai wailed. "I wanted to look like one of those biker chick brides! With spiky bracelets and heavy eye makeup!"

Luke stared at her for a moment then said, "Okay, maybe it's a _good_ thing that Rory's choosing your dress."

"What kind of fiancé are you?" Lorelai accused him.

"The kind of fiancé that wants their future wife to look somewhat presentable at the wedding ceremony."

She waved that aside. "Bah, you're no help."

I quickly pulled a bridal magazine out of my bag and began to look through it. "Don't worry, mom, I'll even get Grandma to help."

"Oh yes, no worries after _that_," She said sarcastically. "She'll only want everything to be uber fancy with that damned gold trimming."

"Hey, she's paying for it, why should you care?"

Suddenly a gleam lit in Lorelai's eyes. "Hey, maybe instead of gold trimming, I can get _black_ leather trimming!"

"Mom," I began warningly.

"And a motorcycle instead of a limo!"

"Mom—"

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun after all!"

Luke turned to Tristan and said, "You didn't offer her coffee, did you?"

He shrugged. "I did. Rory drank it."

Luke patted me on the shoulder and said, "Good girl."

"I try."

"Ooh, speaking of coffee, we can serve it instead of wine! Luke, can you be the caterer?"

"What about Sookie?"

"You can both do it."

"No I can't, I'm the groom."

"It's called multi-tasking."

"Men can't multi-task."

"You can."

"Well I'm not—" He stopped abruptly, thought about what he nearly said for a moment, and walked off in a huff taking the dirty plates with him.

She turned to me with a big grin on her face.

"Lorelai, you're evil," Tristan said with a lopsided grin.

She raised a shoulder in an "I'm innocent" sort of way and said, "I do what I can."

**A/N-So what did ya think? Please review. And by the way, POV alternates every chapter, so this chapter it was Rory's POV and next chapter will be Lorelai's. **


	2. Almighty Supplier of Coffee

**A/N-Yay! I'm glad that you guys like this. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom!" I heard Rory yell as she rushed down the stairs. I was standing in the living room tapping my foot impatiently.

"What?"

"Where's my woven silver bracelet?"

Of course, I knew what bracelet she was talking about. It was three silver chains braided together. It was simple, yet elegant and quite beautiful. Of course, I wanted it, and decided to play dumb for a while. "What woven silver bracelet?"

"The one that Tristan gave me!"

"He gave you a bracelet?"

"Mom, cut it out! Where is it?"

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that he gave you a bracelet and you never told me!"

"I did so tell you, I let you borrow it, now where is it?" She accused as she approached me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said as I backed away with my hand behind my back.

She stopped, glared at me and said, "You're wearing it, aren't you?"

I tried to suppress a small laugh as I replied, "No."

"MOM!"

"What, I want nice jewelry so Grandma won't hound on me about looking nice."

"You have a two carat, princess cut diamond engagement ring set in platinum encrusted with sapphires. You've got enough nice jewelry so give me mine!"

Reluctantly, I unclasped the bracelet and held it out for her.

As she put it on, the doorbell rang. I walked to let Luke in and found Tristan instead. "Huh-lo Satan."

"Hello Lorelai." He grinned. He was dressed in a fine tailored suit with a silver gray tie. He was looking quite official and I could almost feel Rory gasp at the sight of him. I smiled to myself, happy that my daughter found the one man in the world that could make her suck her breath in like that.

"What's so funny?" He asked suspiciously.

"Your face."

He grimaced. "Thanks."

Rory bypassed me and clung to his arm. "Don't listen to her. You're gorgeous."

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and said, "I never listen to your mother."

At that moment, Luke walked in behind Tristan and said, "Hey, Lorelai, come on."

"Coming, my love!" I cried out dramatically.

All four of us stepped outside and looked at the array of cars. My Jeep, Luke's truck, Rory's sensible Mercedes and Tristan's sleek Jag.

"Which one are we taking?" Rory asked.

"Let's take Luke's." I said with a gleam in my eye.

"But that's only a two-seater." Tristan protested.

"Exactly. Luke and you can sit in the front and Rory and I can sit in the bed so my mother can rant on and on about what bad men you are making us sit in the back."

"So you _don't_ want to make a good impression on your mother?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Let's just take Tristan's." Rory said.

"Fine." I pouted as we all piled into the car with Luke and Tristan in front and Rory and me in the back.

* * *

"No, Moe was the greatest." Tristan exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I cried. "Curly _made_ the group."

We all emerged from the car, with Tristan and I still arguing about the Three Stooges. Luke checked his watch, turned to Rory and asked, "How long have they been arguing now?"

"Since I-20." Rory replied.

Luke took a hold of my arm that made my breath catch in my throat. I immediately stopped talking and let him lead me wherever.

We walked up to the door but before we even rang, my mother, Emily, opened it. "Lorelai!" She cried out and gave me a big hug. "My dear, let me se the ring!" She grabbed my hand and examined the ring with an expert eye. "Well, this is definitely one of the finest engagement rings I've ever seen." She looked up and stared Luke with the same appraising eye. He was still holding my hand and I could feel it going a zillion times sweatier. "Well, you must be the young man that gave my daughter this ring," She said in her upper class snooty voice.

I suppressed a small smile as Luke gave a stuttering reply. "Uh…yes, ma'am, I-I did."

She looked past Luke and squealed when she spotted Tristan. "Tristan DuGrey, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Emily Gilmore, likewise." Tristan said with a smoothness of his voice that was so typical of him. I wanted to burst out laughing, but I managed to suppress it.

"Rory, I must commend you on your taste," She said excitedly to my daughter as she smiled cheekily at Tristan. "The DuGrey family has been a part of our own little circle for years."

"Oh my god, you've found someone my mother approves of," I cried out, pointing at her accusingly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emily asked in a tone I knew only so well.

"Yes! You are no daughter of mine!"

"I'm sorry, Tristan. If you haven't noticed yet, Lorelai can be quite…melodramatic when she wants to be."

"I've noticed for a long time, Emily," He replied with a small smile. "That's one of the reasons why I love Rory so much."

I watched happily as a scarlet flush slowly rose up her neck and into her cheeks. I glanced at the glimmering silver bracelet as Tristan took her hand in his.

Unfortunately, Emily noticed too. "Rory, what is that on your wrist?" She exclaimed as she grabbed her hand and examined the bracelet carefully, as she had with my ring. She looked up at Tristan and asked, "Did you give this to her."

Tristan took her hand away from Emily and held onto it tightly. "Yes, I did."

"Well, I must admit, I'm quite impressed." Emily said. "Please, come in and sit down. Richard! They're here!" She briskly walked out of the room to find her husband.

Rory and I led Luke and Tristan into the living room and helped ourselves to the drinks. "Well, that didn't go very well," Luke whispered in my ear in a strained tone.

"Don't worry, my mother will hate you eventually."

"Lorelai," He began warningly.

"Actually, I'm surprised you're doing so well right now."

"That was well?"

"Yup."

"I'm screwed."

"Well finally, your father's coming," Emily said as she walked into the room. "I practically had to drag him away from that damn computer screen. I told him that if he did not come out to meet his future son-in-law, then I wouldn't sleep with him for a week."

"I figure that would glue him even more to the computer screen." I replied jestingly.

Of course, with my mother, nothing is a jest. She gave me The Glare and said, "Very funny Lorelai. You can be so crude and condescending sometimes. Luke, is she ever like this with you?"

"Unfortunately, all the time." Luke replied.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't driven you away yet."

"Of course mother. Because that isn't condescending at all." I replied with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Oh, Grandma. Tristan was telling us that he was starting his own accounting firm." Rory jumped in quickly for a fast change of subject.

"Really? Well that is quite impressive, Tristan! I'm surprised that you'd have a career at all, the way your father talks about you."

I elbowed Luke beside me and whispered in his ear, "See, even Tristan isn't safe."

"Ah, Rory, Lorelai, Tristan, what a pleasure to see you," My father said in his warm, rumbling voice. He looked over the top of his glasses and stared at Luke with an appraising eye. I felt his hand go clammy again. "You must be Luke, then."

He jumped up quickly, held out his hand and said, "Yes, I am."

He shook his hand carefully and said, "Well, son, what do you do for a living?"

"I run a diner," Luke replied apprehensively.

"He keeps us in supply of our coffee," Rory supplied.

Thankfully, my father gave Luke a warm smile. "What a fine profession. I hope your business is booming?"

"My business is always booming. No one wants to cook really, and I'm always there, so I've got a pretty cushy bank account."

"Well, that's very nice." Dad said. "Tell me, how _do_ you handle your taxes?"

And then they were off. I was so happy that my father at least tried to make Luke feel comfortable, unlike my mother.

"Mrs. Gilmore, Dinner is ready," Lupita, the new housekeeper announced.

"Well about time," She said grumpily as we got up and followed my mother into the dining room. Set before us was an elaborate display of fine dishes, cooked by the finest chefs and served by at illustrious Gilmore table.

"So, Luke, how many children?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Oh, we were planning maybe three or four," He said as I felt him squirm next to me.

"Million." I added and Luke smiled at me with those brilliant white teeth.

"Well, that's a bit much. I hope you'll give your uterus a break in between," Mom said in a loud tone.

"No, Mom, I plan on having them all at once." I said sardonically.

"I was just making sure. I don't want you to ruin your health with your hope of kids."

"They'll be fine, Emily." Dad replied.

Dinner was eaten with rather pleasant conversation and banter. It was one of the most enjoyable evenings at the Gilmore mansion that I had ever had.

As the desert plates were brought in, Tristan got up and held his glass. "Well, I'd like to propose a toast. To Luke and Lorelai; soul mates, destiny's match."

"Here, here!" Rory piped up with a wide grin on her face. That smile meant more to me than the entire world.

* * *

"Luke!"

"What?"

"_Luke_!"

"_What_?"

"LUKE!"

"WHAT?"

I grinned as my poked his head in through the door with a frustrated growl. He was so cute when he was angry.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Can you bring me up some coffee?" I asked innocently, internally bracing myself for the anger that was about to explode in huge waves.

He sighed and said, "Anything else?"

"And some pancakes." I added.

"Fine." And he walked away.

I sighed contentedly and glanced across Luke's tiny apartment. Last night had been mind blowing, as usual. I loved Luke with all my heart, with every fiber of my being. I knew him so well, right down to his last freckle. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just then, Rory burst through the door and smiled at me, covers up to my naked shoulders, face flushed with post-sex redness.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Tristan's going away for awhile," She replied sadly. "He's going to New York for six months to get some stuff finalized."

"Aw honey, I'm sorry. What finalized?"

"Something to do with his business," She replied with a casual wave of her hand. "That's not the point, the point is I'm gonna miss him."

"And he hasn't proposed yet, huh?" I asked cheekily, knowing that my daughter was very touchy on the subject.

"No, and he doesn't have to," She replied indignantly. "I don't care about a ring, I just want him to be happy."

I paused and observed my daughter for a moment. I remember when she was just a small girl and…now she was all grown up. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"What day?" She asked curiously.

"The day that you had finally fallen in love."

"What about Dean?"

"That doesn't count," I replied with a careless wave of my hand. "You never wanted him to be happy like this."

"So that constitutes love?"

"When you care more for the other person's well being than your own, then yes, you're in love."

"Here are you pancakes and your coffee, your highness," Luke said with a mock bow as he set it down in front of me on a bed tray.

I smiled bemusedly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, my servant."

"Hello Rory," He greeted her. "Would you like anything to eat? Any coffee while you're here?"

"No, thanks, I have to get to the office before I'm late again. I just wanted to talk to Mom for a moment."

"Okay. Well, have a good day at work." He offered.

"Yes, be sure to uncover loads of dirty untruths that will be sure to shock the public and all the little children that have trouble sleeping at night." I called after her as she walked away.

"Of course." She called back and blew me a kiss.

When the door was shut, I turned to Luke and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Wait, don't you want your coffee?"

"Eh, the coffee can wait."

"Wow. When you put coffee on the sidelines, then I know that I'm special." He smiled as he leaned forward and gave me a tantalizing kiss on the lips.

"Well, I can't just ignore the man who gave me a two carat, princess cut diamond engagement ring."

"So, rings give bonus points."

"Get over here before I change my mind."

**A/N-Sorry for the rather boring update. A lot more Trory action next chapter, promise. Please review.**


	3. Rings and Things

**A/N- Trory LOADED chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I rushed into the office and grabbed the cup of coffee Darcy handed me. "Hey Darcy. Don't bother me unless someone really important calls, okay?"

She nodded and walked off to her desk. We had established long ago who was important and who was not.

I walked into my office and set my leather briefcase down next one of the leather chairs facing my desk. I sat down at the computer and turned it on, bobbing my head from side to side to the little sound it made when it started up.

While waiting for it to load, I spotted the picture of Tristan and me that day he took me to the beach. I sighed reminiscently. I had gotten a really bad sunburn and he took me to a hotel because I was feeling under the weather. He wrapped me in ice cold towels and sent me to bed. He served me breakfast in the morning and talked to me throughout the day, so I wouldn't be lonely. It was one of the most romantic days of my life. He didn't even try to take advantage of me!

When the computer had finally started, I began working on one of the biggest articles of my life. Seriously, it could make or break my career. And the best part was, I was in the zone. And when Darcy walked into my office, I called, "No, Darcy. Not now, I'm way deep in it, and I don't care how important it is, I really can't take it right now."

And because she was such an understanding assistant, she nodded and walked back to her desk.

After typing away at the computer for a long time, I looked up and nearly jumped when I saw the clock. Five o'clock! Shit, I had to be going! I had a date with Tristan in an hour!

"Darcy!" I called as I ran out of the office. I was busily stuffing papers in my leather suitcase and I could not see her. When I wasn't answered, I looked up and gasped. Not only was the room that my assistant and the other employees that worked under me empty, it was also blanketed with tons and tons of red roses. Remember when my mother was proposed to by Max? With the thousands of yellow daisies just scattered everywhere? Picture it with red roses. There were petals scattered all over the floor, there were roses hanging from the ceiling for Christ's sake.

I stood there in awe for a few moments, looking for someone, anyone who might have done this. Then the lights slowly dimmed.

"Like it?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I whipped around and saw none other than my beloved Tristan DuGrey, standing there in his businessman elegance. His silver tie set of the blue in his eyes. His jacket fit to accentuate his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His stance was so casual, with his hands in his pockets and his smile easy-going.

Point is, the man is beautiful.

And this beautiful specimen of a man was mine. (insert evil laugh here)

I smiled and threw my arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss. "It's beautiful," I whispered against his lips.

"I knew you'd love it." He replied. He pulled me away gently and looked me straight in the eyes with his intense blue irises. I get shivers every time he does that.

"Rory, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time," He whispered. He pulled a rose off a nearby filing cabinet and gently caressed my face with its silky petals.

"Your face reminds me of this rose," He whispered while circling slowly around me, letting his breath tickle my skin. "Your red lips…your smooth skin…" He faced me again and added with a smile, "Your beautiful eyes."

Inside, I was melting. "Tristan, I…"

"Rory, please." He shushed me by simply putting a finger across my lips. "Let me finish."

I stopped with bated breath, waiting tentatively for his next words.

"I know that you haven't had many breaks in life," He continued. "I know that not many of your past men have taken care of you. I know that you've always had to be the strong one, you've always had to be the shoulder to lean against. Rory, I don't want you to have to worry about that anymore. I want to be your shoulder, I want to be the one that takes care of you, to give you a break when you come home from work, to rub your feet when you collapse, to wipe your eyes when you feel like you've hit the end of your rope."

Hearing those words finally after so long made tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore, I just felt so…relieved. I wanted someone to take care of me, I've been waiting for someone like that to come along for such a long time. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sobbed softly. He held me to him and swayed back and forth.

"Thank you so much, Tristan," I whispered. "I need you…I need you so much…I love you."

"I love you too," Tristan whispered back in my hair. "And that's why I need to do this,"

For a heart stopping moment, I thought he was going to break up with me when he pulled away from me, but then he knelt down and pulled something out of his pocket. "Rory," He started. "I want to be the one that catches you when you fall. So would you please do me the honor…" He opened the small, blue velvet box, "…of marrying me?"

I gasped through my tears. I looked at the ring. It must have been like, what, two carats at least. It was a round cut set in white gold with waves of champagne pink diamonds surrounding it.

Then I stared at Tristan. His eyes were alight with happiness and he was looking up at me with such love in his eyes, I felt that I could burst with his emotion, let alone my own. I loved him so much, and it felt so good to find a man that returned my affection. I had this strange…homecoming feeling. I let him slip it onto my finger and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed the daylight out of him.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you more." And with that, He swept me off my feet and carried me out of my office building, rose petals in my hair.

* * *

"You proposed," Lorelai said with her scary, intimidating matronly face. "To my daughter. Without my permission?" 

We were in Luke's diner and we were announcing our happy news. "Lorelai, I thought you didn't care about the old-fashioned traditions?" Tristan said with his confident smile.

Of course, his charms don't work on my mother's shield of cute looks. She waved that aside, "But no one asked ME!"

"Were we supposed to?" I asked her, sipping my coffee. Tristan had offered us both cups of coffee. Of course, my mother got a venti because he had a feeling she was going to be grouchy. And Tristan's got a good gut feeling.

"Let me see the ring," Lorelai demanded.

Tristan and I exchanged apprehensive glances, both thinking the same thing. _Oh shit_.

When I didn't extend my hand, she grabbed it instead and gasped. She looked up at Tristan, narrowed her eyes and said, "What the hell is this?"

"That is an engagement ring," Tristan said with the air of someone teaching a small child that one plus one equals two.

"I know that, idiot, I mean, why is this prettier than mine?"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, mocking insult.

"What's wrong with that? Your ring is not supposed to be prettier than mine! I am the matron of the Gilmore clan, damn it!"

"Uh, actually, that would be Emily," Tristan cut in.

She waved her hand again and said, "That's not the point. The point is that you got her a nicer ring than MINE?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Tristan exclaimed. "If I didn't get a nicer ring than yours, Rory would've hounded me, If I got a nicer ring than yours, you, obviously, would freak out, so I decided that I'd rather have you angry at me than Rory."

"Aw," I sighed. I'm sorry, but when you find a guy that is willing to suffer my mother's envious wrath, then you've got someone pretty damn special.

"What are you yelling about now?" Luke asked as he took away the empty plates in front of us.

"How much did my engagement ring cost?" She demanded.

"Eight thousand. Why? Did you do something to it? I knew you'd do something to it. Did you nick it or something? Damn it, Lorelai, why can't you be more careful with your jewelry?"

"No, I didn't do anything to it!" She protested while pointing an accusing finger at Tristan. "How much did you pay for Rory's?"

"Oh, you proposed to her, huh?" Luke asked giving him one of his rare,trademark smiles.

"I don't have to discuss my expenses with you, Lorelai," Tristan said breezily.

"When did you propose?"

"Yes you do, I'm the future mother-in-law, I have license to snoop in your business."

"He proposed last night," I replied happily.

"Lemme guess, that's one of the infamous Gilmore Girl rules, huh?"

"So how'd he pop the question?"

"Wrong, Blondie, it's been that way for ages."

"He scattered my office with zillions and zillions of roses."

"So just tell me how much it cost already."

"That's romantic. Can I see the ring?"

"Lorelai, I get the feeling that you don't hear this often, but no."

"Isn't it pretty? I like the champagne diamonds."

"You know I'm just gonna find out anyway."

"It's very nice. Very classy too. Tristan's got good taste." He refilled my coffee cup and said, "Lorelai, stop hounding the poor boy. Just give Rory a hug, give Tristan the speech and leave them alone."

**A/N- Okay, now let's play a game of Simon Says! Simon Says click the "Submit Review" icon and write a nice long review!**


	4. Real Men Wear Pink

**A/N- Yay! You love it, don't you? I'm glad. Next chapter, I like this one especially.**

**To gilmoreaddict and Winnifred Smith: Touche.**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh God, that movie _so_ blows." Tristan exclaimed.

"Blasphemer!" I cried. "That, my ignorant, simple-minded friend, is a cinematic gem! It's pure gold! It's—"

"Filth," Luke interrupted. "I agree with Tristan, it's total crap."

"Rory," I turned to my blue-eyed daughter. "We are surrounded by ignoramuses."

"They're sucking the life out of us. They don't understand true art." Rory said with over-dramatized tragedy. Inwardly, I smiled. I have taught her well.

"And we're marrying them!"

"What will we do?"

"We must teach them!"

"But how?"

"We must sit them down and make them watch _Miss Congeniality_ over and over again until they finally get it into their heads that it is a fantastic movie."

Both men groaned as they took long swigs of the half empty beer bottles in their hands.

"Fine, fine. What do you wanna watch then?"

We were over at the Gilmore Girl household and we were looking through the extensive collection of movies, searching for something to interest our testosterone filled better halves.

"How 'bout _The Patriot_?" Luke suggested.

"Ah yes, the bloody tale of the American Revolution is sure to break the long monotony of the crappy romance movies." Tristan said with enthusiasm.

"And we get to see Heath Ledger's butt!" Rory yelled.

Tristan looked at Rory and said, "Never mind. Let's watch _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_."

"What, so you can lust over that temptress with loose morals? Ha, I don't think so." Rory replied.

"It's an animated Disney movie!"

"Your point is?"

"Never mind." Tristan said with an eye roll. But he still smiled at her.

"How about we just don't watch a movie," Luke said. "I think it's time we go eat dinner anyway."

"Luke, it's ten o'clock," Rory said, looking at her watch. "No place is open now."

"We could make dinner." Tristan suggested.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"I meant we could order out," Tristan amended quickly.

"That's better," I said, as a warning smile spread across my face.

Rory was already in the kitchen pulling out the sheet of takeout numbers. "Italian?"

"We had Italian last night," Luke replied.

"Greek?"

"Too salty," Tristan said while flipping through a magazine.

"Chinese?"

"Makes me bloaty," I called.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at me while I shrugged. "Come on. Don't tell me you're not affected by the MSG."

"How about Indian?" Rory asked brightly.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"Fine, be that way," she pouted.

After ten minutes, we finally decided on Gramma's World Famous Chicken Fried Steak. Thirty minutes later, Kirk arrived on our doorstep in a red striped hat and polo shirt with black trousers holding out our order.

"Thank you for choosing Gramma's World Famous Chicken Fried Steak." He said in his monotonous voice. "Please consider us again in your future meal plans."

"Hi, Kirk. What's with the hat?"

"It's part of the uniform, Lorelai. Don't knock the hat, it's the spiffiest part of the ensemble."

"Wow, that's…kind of sad."

"Well, when my employer is a senile old woman who thinks that I look like Frank Sinatra, then it's bound to sound pathetic to most people."

"No I wasn't referring to the hat, I was referring to your use of the word 'spiffiest'." I said while trying not to snicker.

He just stared at me for a little while, then turned around and said sarcastically, "Good night, Lorelai. Don't call again."

"Sure thing, Blue Eyes," I shouted at his retreating back, while giving a mock salute. I walked in with the food and put it on the coffee table. Immediately, we all began pulling pieces of chicken, scooping spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, and buttering rolls and stuffing it into our mouths.

"Do you know the guy at the door?" Tristan asked after swallowing his mouthful.

"Tristan, this is Star's Hollow," Luke said. "Everyone lives within a ten mile radius of everyone else."

"It would be very difficult if we _didn't_ know someone in this town," Rory added while taking a sip of water.

"Okay, then who was the delivery guy?"

"Kirk."

"He's a delivery boy now?" Rory asked, trying not to let any food slip out of her mouth from laughing so hard.

"Yeah. And his employer fondly refers to him as 'Frankie'." I added with a big smile.

"How old is this guy?" Tristan asked.

"Eh…thirty, I think." I replied.

"And he still works for fast food restaurants?"

"And he also lives with his mother," Rory piped in.

"What self-respecting man would do that to himself?"

"He's had a very sheltered life." Rory informed him.

"He's also going through a sort of depression because a certain _diner owner_ wouldn't hire him as a waiter."

"Hey, give me a break! He'd scare away most of the customers, not to mention would try to hit on the female ones."

"That and you couldn't pay his pension."

"I had to buy your damn ring."

"Which is still inferior to my own _daughter's_."

"Do you want me to exchange it?"

"No!"

"Then stop complaining."

"Fine," I pouted as I bit into my chicken.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my mind blissfully clear. I ran downstairs to wake up my daughter, but instead, I found her at the coffee table already sipping a mug of coffee looking over bridal magazines.

"I wanna do something today!" I announced happily.

"Good for you," She replied absently.

"Hey, let's go dress shopping!"

She looked up and said tentatively, "Uh, hey, Mom, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

Sensing something, I replied, "Yes…?"

"Well…" She started hesitantly. "Tristan and I were talking about it last night and…"

"And what?"

"Um…well we were thinking that maybe we could have a double wedding. You know, you and Luke and me and Tristan."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, don't you think it would be nice?"

"But you were supposed to be my maid of honor! And I was supposed to be yours!" I cried. "We were supposed to have really nice toasts, and then we were gonna dance together and be happy for each other on _separate_ days!"

"I know, I know," Rory said miserably. "But don't you think it would be really sweet? Mother and daughter getting married on the same day? Tristan really likes the idea, and to tell you the truth, I do too."

"Rory, I've been dreaming about your wedding day my whole life…and I wasn't supposed to get married at the same time!"

"Please, mom? Just promise me you'll think about it?"

I pursed my lips and said, "Fine."

"Oh, and by the way, we're going to bring Luke and Tristan to Friday night dinner again. Now it's _my_ turn to announce my engagement."

"Okay. I'll tell Luke today."

We paused for a moment looking at each other. "What do you wanna do today?" I asked quietly.

"Well actually, I have to go to work and finish this really big article."

"And I have to go to the inn."

"No you don't, it's your day off."

"Well I might as well now, you're abandoning me."

She got up and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tonight, mom."

"Bye."

* * *

I walked into Luke's Diner and plopped my purse on the counter tiredly. I slipped my shoes off and let them fall with a loud _thunk_ on the floor. "That is the last time I _ever_ listen to Star Jones." I announced disgustedly.

"Rough day, huh?" Luke asked as he poured me a mug of coffee.

"I swear, how many times can Michel call a customer a fat bastard with no fashion sense? I ask you."

"Well, Michel's just a bitter man who hates the world and everyone who lives in it," Luke said as he rubbed my shoulders.

"You're telling me," I replied as I banged my head on the counter.

I took several calming sips of coffee, then said, "Oh, by the way Luke, you have to come over to my parents' house again."

He dropped his note pad on the counter with his mouth open wide. "What? You can't make me go through that again."

"Luke, it's Rory's turn to announce her engagement, okay? Please? She'd really like it if you were there."

He groaned whiningly.

"You and my father can talk business again." I sang.

He paused for a moment and sighed. "Alright. I'll come with you. And this time, we are _not_ discussing the Three Stooges on the way there."

"Fine. Rory and I will talk about _Miss Congeniality_." I whispered as I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

I ran to the door as soon as I heard the bell ring. Standing in front of me was my beloved Luke Danes. I frowned as I looked him up and down. "You can't possibly wear that."

"Why not?"

"You wore that last time we were over there."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"How do you remember these things?"

"Is Tristan here yet?" Rory called as she ran down the stairs.

"Rory, do you see something wrong with this ensemble?" I asked as I gestured flamboyantly to Luke's clothing.

She frowned and said, "You wore that last time."

He threw his hands up exasperatedly and said, "Well then what do you suggest I do?"

"Wait right here." I said as I ran upstairs. Two minutes later I came back with a nice, button-down shirt with vertical pink, pale pink and white stripes. "You can wear this instead."

He glared at me and said, "Lorelai, I'm not wearing anything that's _pink_."

"Yes you are, you can't possibly wear that again."

"Why not?"

"Luke, if Rory and I remembered, how do you think _my mother_ will take it?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "And as I remember, you're already on her testy side."

Luke thought for a moment and said, "Give me the shirt."

He took off his sports jacket and his plain blue button-down shirt and asked, "Where did this shirt come from, anyway?"

"Jason left it here months ago."

Luke gave me that thin lipped look whenever the matter of one of my exes came up. "What?" I shrugged. "Are you seriously threatened by a guy who wears pink?"

"I'm wearing your ex-boyfriend's shirt!"

"But it's pink."

**A/N- Submit review...submit review...submit review...**


	5. MIA Fiance

**A/N- Heya guys. I'm going on some weird update craze and I'm going around and updating all my stories. I guess it's just cuz I'm so happy that school's OVER! Rejoice with me!**

**Chapter 5**

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times as I sat up in my bed. _What time is it?_ I thought as I blinked some more to focus on my digital clock on the bedside. _9:20_…

I began massaging my temples, trying in vain to soothe away an aching headache. _What happened last night?_

_Oh crap,_ I remembered as my stomach plummeted. _Friday night dinner_.

Everything was going great. Until I announced that Tristan and I were engaged. And lemme tell you, Grandpa was _furious_. You'd figure that he would be angrier at mom's engagement, but he was absolutely screaming at Tristan.

"Why do you think that you deserve _my_ granddaughter?" He demanded.

"I don't deserve your granddaughter," He replied defensively. "She's too kind, beautiful and loving for me. But she doesn't seem to think so, and well…" He smiled at me and took my hand in his. "…I'm not complaining."

Grandpa didn't think that he was sincere, though. "Then I'm complaining! I had my reservations about you from the start, then when I hear about this! To hear your father talk about you—"

"Okay, first of all, can we leave whatever my father says about me out of this?" Tristan interrupted angrily. "He can't always be the most reliable source for information especially when he's boozed up. Second of all, Rory is twenty-four. She's old enough to make her own decisions, independent of the rest of her family."

As each insult and snide remark was thrown, I continued to down my scotch. I'm normally not a heavy drinker, but this…

Which, of course, resulted in the huge hangover that I was currently experiencing.

Great.

"Mom!" I called as I stumbled out of my room. The kitchen spun around me as I fell against the wall and slid down the floor, holding my head in my hands trying hard not to move.

"Rory? What's wrong sweetie?" Mom asked as she rubbed my back.

"I think I had one too many scotches last night," I grunted.

"Wait right here, I've got just the thing to fix you up." She said comfortingly.

Several minutes later, she came back with two aspirin, a cup of water and a mug of coffee. "Aspirin first, then coffee," She instructed.

"Are you sure this will work?" I looked up at her questioningly, immediately regretting moving my head as a new wave of nauseating dizziness washed over me.

"Oh, honey, I know all the tricks of the trade," She said with an air of smug expertise. "Like for instance, after you eat an entire pint of mayonnaise, you have to down a liter of orange juice so you don't throw up."

I stared at her and muttered, "I'm not even going to ask how you know this."

"And if you've got menstrual cramps, you can put your cat on your lower stomach."

"You never had a cat."

"My neighbors did."

I drank the aspirin and the coffee. Ten minutes later, I started to finally get a hold of my head. "Mom, that is a miracle cure."

She gave a proud smile and said, "I know, I should be a doctor, shouldn't I?"

"Uh…no."

She grinned at me and we both stayed there silent for a little while. Then she broke the silence. "So I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking about the whole double wedding idea."

I perked up immediately, hanging onto my mother's every word.

"After much careful deliberation…"

"Uh-huh?"

She paused for a moment and smirked at me. "What, Mom? Just tell me, you can't leave me hanging like this!"

"I just want to relish in you anticipation," She replied evilly. "I should do this more often, this is fun!"

"Mom!"

"Alright. I've thought about it, and, to tell you the truth, the idea's really starting to grow on me."

"Really?" I cried out happily. "I knew you'd love it. Don't worry, the whole thing is going to be absolutely fantastic!"

"So let's go to Luke's and get some of the wedding details out of the way."

"Wait, did you run this by him?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, that's why we're going over there."

"Luke-y poo!" Mom called as she entered the diner.

"Don't call me that." He replied gruffly.

"But I think it's adorable, don't you?" She crooned as she took a stool at the bar and made faces at him.

"Stop embarrassing the man," I said as I pulled out some bridal magazines and a notebook in which I had carefully outlined all the details that we needed to take care of. "You want him to say yes to our idea, don't you?"

"Oh, right." Lorelai nodded as she sipped the coffee mug Luke placed in front of her.

Sensing something, Luke looked at us warily. "You have an idea?"

We nodded in unison.

"You two have an idea? It doesn't involve me in a pair of swimming trunks and dunk booth for the Star's Hollow Spring Festival, does it?"

Mom's eyes lit up. "Ooh, that's way better than the idea I had earlier!"

"What was the idea earlier?"

"Pies in the face."

"See, that would have been dryer."

"But much creamier." My mom waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay, too many double andantes (**A/N- Is that how you spell it? If it's not, someone, please correct me**)." I interrupted firmly. "Besides, we're getting off topic. Luke, mom wants to run another idea by you, don't you Mom?"

"Well geez, how about you just say it for me?"

"Mom!"

"Alright. Luke, Rory and I want to have a double wedding."

He paused for a moment. "A double wedding? As in you and me and Rory and Tristan getting married at the same time?"

"Yes." Mom nodded.

"I thought you two wanted to have separate weddings, and you'd be each other's matron of honor and all that jazz."

"See, see this is better, because it's way cheaper and less time consuming! Instead of having to rent the lobby of a hotel for two separate days, this is just one day."

"Not to mention, we get double the presents," I added as if it solved the matter.

"Well I like the idea," Luke said with total indifference. "Did you pass this by Tristan?"

"He was the one who came up with the it."

"Where is he?"

I felt my mouth compress in a thin, tight line as I remembered the conversation after dinner last night. "New York," I said tightly. "He had to close a business deal."

"When will he be back?"

"September."

"But that's four months!" Luke cried. I saw mom in the corner of my eye giving Luke a look telling him silently but fiercely to drop it.

After a few awkwardly silent moments, Luke muttered, "You girls want anything to eat?"

"Club sandwich," Mom said promptly and she turned to me. "What about you sweetie?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. That's alright. I have to go sample some cakes later."

"What?" Mom cried as she whipped her head to glare at me. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"You were." I replied simply as I packed my bridal magazines and notebook away in my bag. "Sookie said she told you, but you said you were on a diet to lose ten pounds before the wedding."

"But I was having one of those delirious moments!" She cried out desperately. "I didn't know I was thinking! I was probably deprived of coffee, you know this!"

"Too late. Now because she thinks she has to be a supportive friend, she won't let you near any of her comfort food until the wedding." I cackled evilly.

"No!" Lorelai cried as she banged her head against the counter.

"Bye mom, bye Luke. See you later." I waved goodbye as I made my way out of the diner.

When I was out, I began thinking about the discussion we had before dinner on Friday.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tristan whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly against him.

"_Do you have to go?" I whined as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Surprisingly, it calmed me._

"_I don't want to, Mar," He whispered into my hair. "I have some business deals to finalize. I'll come back when all of this is done. And I'll call you everyday. I promise."_

"_Promise you won't fall in love with some gorgeous, sophisticated business woman?" I asked apprehensively._

_He smiled knowingly and said, "I already have."_

And he gently closed the space between us and kissed me on the lips. I tried to enjoy it, but the thought that this would be my last kiss for four months kept popping up in my mind.

I sighed as I was broken out of my reverie by a kid on a bike that nearly ran over me. Startled, I noticed that I had already reached the inn. I walked in and Sookie stood waiting there in the kitchen with the cakes.

"Oh there you are!" She cried out in her infectiously bubbly attitude that immediately lifted my spirits. "I've got the cakes all lined up and ready for sampling." She hurried to the counter and gestured to the small, rich looking brown cake. "Now this one is a moist, fudge cake, with a little bit of melted chocolate in it." She took a fork and handed it to me.

I cut off a bit and slipped it into my mouth and practically felt my knees come out from underneath me it was so good. "This one." I said without a second thought.

"But you haven't tried the other ones!"

"I don't care, I want this one."

"Rory, you have to try the other ones. I spent all morning baking them for you!"

I conceded and tried them all. There were five cakes, and after sampling each of them, I cried out "This one!" Because the taste of each cake was enough to make me forget the taste of the former. "I don't know which one to chose!" I cried.

"Why don't you get Tristan over here, he could help you out." Sookie suggested.

I shook my head and said tightly, "Tristan's in New York for business."

"Oh…okay, well then you can call Lane," Sookie said carefully sensing my distaste for discussing the topic of my currently MIA fiancé.

I smiled at her and said, "You know, Mom was just kidding about that whole diet thing."

Sookie nodded and said, "I don't know why she'd want to lose ten pounds anyway, she's already a stick. Call her in here. Oh, better yet, just take these with you." She cut slices from each of the cakes, put them on one plate and wrapped them with foil. "Here you go. Be sure to tell her that the red velvet cake has a lot of rum in it, so you shouldn't choose that one unless you want your guests getting really tipsy."

I nodded. "Thanks Sookie." I kissed her on the cheek and left the inn.

**A/N- Sorry I had to get rid of Tristan. I had to. You'll see later. Please review!**


	6. No Pastels

**A/N- I'm so sorry! This is short, and it took me a long time to update! It's short mainly because this is Lorelai's POV and a lot more is going on with Rory, so the next chapter is definitely going to be longer. But please, enjoy anyway.**

**Chapter 6**

"Ooh! Cake!" I cried as Rory walked into the diner with a plateful of Sookie's awesome fancy wedding cakes. "However did you manage it?"

"It took a lot of convincing, so you better damn well appreciate this." She grumbled as she sat down on a stool next to me.

"Don't worry my dear, I will." I pulled the foil off of the plate and immediately began tasting. "This one!" I cried.

"No, you have to taste all of them. Trust me, I tried that with Sookie, it didn't fly."

After trying them all, I was at a loss. "What am I going to do?" I wailed. "I can't choose, they're all too good!"

"What are you whining about now?" Luke asked as he refilled my mug of coffee.

I pushed the plate over to him. "Taste them." I demanded. "Try to choose which one should be our wedding cake."

After trying them all he shook his head. "I can't choose."

We stood there for a while, trying to figure out what to do. "Is anyone we're inviting lactose intolerant?" I asked.

Rory thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Not that I can recall."

"Anyone diabetic?"

"No."

"Anyone who doesn't like cake?"

"This is Sooki's cake. That's not possible."

"Damn it, why are all our friends so healthy!" I yelled.

* * *

I got to the Inn the next day and started humming quietly to myself while going over the ledger. 

"Why must you always be so happy?" Michel asked in his annoying, nasal voice.

I smiled at him. "Because I have a significant other and you don't."

"Oh please, spare me the sappy love song," He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Michel. I'm sure you'll find a lass under at least two hundred pounds that has some strange fetish for dark skinned French men who speak through their noses and despise the world and everyone in it soon enough."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me," He replied dryly.

At that moment, Rory ran into the room looking rather harassed with her normally perfect brown hair flying everywhere from her head. She whipped her head in every direction, her blue eyes opened wide.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She turned to me and ran to the front desk and ducked behind it. "Hide me!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked bewilderedly.

Before she could explain, Kirk burst into the inn dressed like a huge chicken. "Rory! Rory, please, just think about it! I swear, you won't be disappointed!"

I looked down at the cowering Rory who was looking up at me and wildly shaking her head and mouthing, "No…no…"

"Uh, sorry, Kirk, she's not here." I said firmly, trying to shoo Kirk away who was starting to attract a lot of stares.

"What are you talking about, she's right here," Michel said while not looking up from the ledger.

"Where?" Kirk asked, completely ignoring me.

"Uh, Kirk, I think you need to get out right now."

"Where is she?" He asked.

Michel pointed underneath the counter and Rory kicked him hard in the shins. "Hey, not fair," He whined as he rubbed his shin.

Kirk came up to the front desk and stuck his head underneath and glared at Rory. "Please, just think about it."

"Kirk, I don't need a security guard for the wedding." She said firmly but wincing at his total invasion of her personal space.

"Please Rory? I've got a taser just for this!" He pleaded. "Look, I'll even give you a discount for my services, seven fifty per hour!"

"No, Kirk." She said exasperatedly.

"Rory, you never know when you or Tristan or Luke or Lorelai or any of your guests might get kidnapped."

"Kirk, I really don't think that's gonna happen," I said firmly. "Why don't you go back to Gramma's, okay?"

"Lorelai! Knock some sense into her, please? She needs a security guard!"

"I don't think so Kirk."

He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "No."

"But—"

"No."

He glared at me and stomped off in his rubber chicken feet and out the door, slamming it loudly as he left.

Rory sighed and slowly got up from underneath the counter. "Thanks, Mom. He's been following me around all week asking whether or not I'd let him be my security guard."

I grinned. "You have to admit, it's pretty cool he got a taser."

She narrowed her eyes and smoothed out her hair. "I don't trust anyone in this town with a taser."

"Me either," Michel added tonelessly.

"So what are you're plans for today?"

"Well Lane and I are going to shop for dresses in Stanford, and we're gonna take Grandma with us too."

I dropped my pen. "What?"

"Now before you get all, 'my mother is the work of the devil' and stuff, please realize that she was trained for these things."

"Yeah! Doesn't that shock you in any way?"

"Mom!"

I grumbled.

"Mom…"

"Alright, alright." I waved her off.

"Thanks." She kissed me on the cheek, gathered her things and went into the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab a quick little something first."

I followed her and said, "Oh, by the way, Paris called. She wants you to get back to her."

"Oh, okay."

She sampled one of those tiny finger sandwiches that Sooki was making for teatime. "Bring Luke to Friday night dinner again."

"What? Why?"

"Grandma will want to see him so the color scheme of the wedding will match his skin color."

"Just tell her no pastels and she'll be fine."

"Mom."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"Bad news," I announced as I slammed my purse on the counter. 

"Let me guess," He said while pouring me a mug of coffee. "It has something to do with Kirk and a taser."

"Good guess." I took a deep sip and said, "No, I have to drag you to my mother's again."

He shoulders dropped. "What? Why?"

"Rory's idea. Emily wants to make sure that the color scheme matches your skin tone."

"Just tell her no pastels and she'll be fine."

"See that's what I told her, but apparently that's not good enough."

He sighed and said, "Alright."

"Good." I pecked him on the cheek and finished my coffee in silence.

After ten minutes elapsed, he dropped his pad of paper and asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

I looked up, bewildered. "What?"

"You're way too quiet. What's wrong?"

I heaved a sigh. "It seems like yesterday I was just moving into the Inn with Rory and working as a maid, you know?" I gave a reminiscent smile. "She was so tiny and pale…so soft."

He smiled with me, not saying a word.

"I watched her grow up. She and I have been through so much together. We made it through her teenage years, better than most moms and daughters. And now…she's all grown up. She's getting married to Satan of all people."

"What?"

"Long story," I said quickly. "It's just…she's all grown up now. She's getting married to a successful guy that millions of girls over the country have possibly already fallen in love with."

"Rory's a special girl."

"I know."

He placed his hand over mine and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "I'll miss her too."

"I know." And he wiped off my tears that were starting to roll down my cheeks.

**A/N- Please review! You guys have been so awesome lately, keep it up!**


End file.
